Rather than carry out complex or time consuming calculations in automotive control, diagnostic, or maintenance routines, it is known that certain functional relationships may be pre-calculated and stored in automotive controller non-volatile memory in the form of look-up tables. Rather than apply look-up values, such as sensed parameter values, to a series of calculations representing potentially complex functions, the values may be used as pointers or index values into pre-calculated look-up tables to retrieve a corresponding indexed table value. Such tables typically store a point to point relationship between the look-up (index) values and the reference values. Such models may require only a few stored table values in the rare case when the relationship is highly linear or when model accuracy is not critical. More commonly however, a single look-up table can require hundreds of stored table values, such as when the model is highly non-linear and when model accuracy is critical, or when the range of lookup (index) values is broad. To reference values from such lookup tables, standard lookup routines have been developed to rapidly identify a reference value in the table corresponding to a provided lookup value. The speed and accuracy of the techniques help make look-up tables an attractive alternative to complex, time consuming mathematical functions. Look-up tables have become so attractive in automotive control, diagnostics and maintenance systems that a substantial portion of automotive controller memory is commonly devoted to storage of such tables. Unfortunately, controller memory is not a free resource. Indeed, conventional controllers often prefer internal memory to expanded memory, to maximize data security and to minimize system cost and size. Internal memory is a severely limited resource of typical controllers. Any memory allocation approach which reduces memory requirements would therefore be desirable. Such allocation should not significantly impact controller operation. That is, such allocation should not reduce automotive control, diagnostics, or maintenance accuracy, or significantly increase the time required to carry out controller operations.